Hall of Heroes
The Hall of Heroes is a location in Disney Infinity, accessible from the Disney Infinity Hub via the purple button. It is a location where players can view all the characters they own, as well as all the Power Discs they have used. It consists of a central area with the stands/disc slots encircling a pillar of light with the Disney Infinity icon in it. In the starting area, there is a Disney Infinity Hub and stands for Crystal Figures in the back. There are two outer areas, one containing nothing but grass and the other containing the same except with 6 stands in it. In Disney Infinity: 2.0 Edition, an extension to the Hall was made for the new Disney Originals, along with a separate hall, the Marvel's Hall of Super Heroes, which has a Marvel Helicarrier design to it. In Disney Infinity: 3.0 Edition, another extension to the Disney Originals Hall is added, along with a couple more statues in the Marvel's Hall of Super Heroes, and along with another separate hall, the Hall of Galactic Heroes for Star Wars. Stages In the first game, the Hall of Heroes grows as players earn stars in the Play Sets and the Toy Box. The architecture improves and you receive additional decorations. *0 Stars - Nothing but what is described above. *1 Star - Stage 1 adds some details to the floor *4 Stars - Stage 2 adds some initial walls *9 Stars - Stage 3 gives you some interior planters *16 Stars - Stage 4 provides columns to the outside of the Hall *25 Stars - Stage 5 adds plants to the lower area inside the Hall *37 Stars - Stage 6 gives you inside columns and a ring around the top *52 Stars - Stage 7 puts a dome over the top of the hall *70 Stars - Stage 8 adds plants outside of the hall *92 Stars - Stage 9 provides statues on the upper ring *118 Stars - Stage 10 puts some plants on the dome *148 Stars - Stage 11 hangs banners on the lower levels *183 Stars - Stage 12 gives you an outside garden as well as a central tree and a pond *223 Stars - Stage 13 adds an outside garden with Townspeople statues *268 Stars - Stage 14 provides an upper ring as well as some outside plants *318 Stars - The final stage hangs banners on the upper level Character Statues Character Statues level up from Bronze to Silver to Gold. They increase in level as a figure levels up. At level 1, a Bronze Statue will appear on the character's stand. At level 5, it will become Silver. At level 10, the statue turns gold. In 2.0, Marvel characters get holograms with little lights under the hologram that show what level they are on. As players get more and more statues, interactive buttons and events are added to the dome. *3 - A button that sets off fireworks when jumped on appears. *10 - A button that plays music appears. *18 - A button that allows players to change the sky appearance. *29 - A Lightsaber will appear in the billow of light, and it will be unlocked as a Pack. Statue Order: Disney's Hall Of Heroes: Disney Originals (1.0 Edition) *Dash *Mr. Incredible *Mrs. Incredible *Violet *Syndrome *Randy *Sulley *Mike *Holley Shiftwell *Lightning McQueen *Mater *Francesco Bernoulli *Tonto *Lone Ranger *Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey *Jack Skellington *Anna *Elsa *Phineas *Agent P *Rapunzel *Vanellope *Wreck-It Ralph *Hector Barbossa *Jack Sparrow *Davy Jones *Jessie *Buzz Lightyear *Woody Disney Originals (2.0 Edition extension) *Donald Duck *Merida *Tinker Bell *Stitch *Maleficent *Jasmine *Aladdin *Hiro *Baymax Disney Originals (3.0 Edition extension) *Fear *Disgust *Anger *Sadness *Joy *Mulan *Olaf *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Sam Flynn *Quorra *Nick Wilde *Judy Hopps *Spot Extra Disney Area (3.0) * Nemo * Dory * Baloo * Alice * Mad Hatter * Time Marvel Super Heroes - Hall of Super Heroes (2.0 Edition): *Iron Man *Hulk *Captain America *Falcon *Thor *Hawkeye *Black Widow *Spider-Man *Nick Fury *Nova *Venom *Iron Fist *Yondu *Gamora *Star-Lord *Drax *Rocket Raccoon *Groot *Loki *Ronan *Green Goblin Marvel Super Heroes - Hall of Super Heroes (3.0 Edition): *Hulkbuster (behind Iron Man) *Ultron (to left of Green Goblin) *Captain America - The First Avenger (to left of Hulkbuster) *Black Panther (to left of Captain America - The First Avenger) *Ant-Man (to right of Hulkbuster) *Vision (to right of Ant-Man) Star Wars - Hall of Galactic Heroes (3.0 Edition): *Darth Vader *Boba Fett *Darth Maul *Kylo Ren *Zeb Orrelios *Kanan Jarrus *Ezra Bridger *Sabine Wren *Chewbacca *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Princess Leia *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Ahsoka Tano *Yoda *Finn *Poe Dameron *Rey Toys "R" Us Infinite Crystal Series (1.0, 2.0 and 3.0 Editions): *Infinite Buzz Lightyear *Infinite Lightning McQueen *Infinite Agent P *Infinite Mr. Incredible *Infinite Sulley *Infinite Jack Sparrow *Infinite Lone Ranger *Infinite Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey Other (1.0, 2.0 and 3.0 Editions iOS, Android, Windows 8 exclusive): *Glow-in-the-Dark Buzz Lightyear Ultimate Unlock In each edition of Disney Infinity, a special reward was unlocked for having a statue for all released characters in the game. Disney Infinity Owning all 1.0 characters allowed the player to unlock a lightsaber as a Pack. Disney Infinity 2.0 Owning all Disney and Marvel characters (except for Crystal Sorcerer Mickey, Sam Flynn, and Quorra) unlockes Luke Skywalker's landspeeder. Owning all Disney Originals 2.0 characters unlocks a small room in the Hall of Heroes that is filled with treasure, but it is just for decoration and the room serves no actual purpose. Disney Infinity 3.0 Owning all characters released up to March 15, 2016 (excluding Baloo and Black Suit Spider-Man) unlocks the Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts. Glitches *If players attach a tool or a pack to a quick swap outside of the Hall of Heroes, they can use it in the Hall of Heroes when they travel there (Disney Infinity). *If players are online, are in someone else's Hall of Heroes, and have the Magic Wand equipped in a quick swap, they can move around statues and place toys as if it was a Toy Box by equipping the Magic Wand. Using this method, they can see all the statutes under the building they have yet to unlock. This method showed confirmed both Agent P's Crystal variant and Buzz's Glow-in-the-Dark variant (Disney Infinity). Trivia *In 3.0, the music in the 1.0 hall is moved to when the player travels to the Hall of Heroes. Also, the music from the Retro Video Game Level Sky that is supposed to play when pressing the music button in the 1.0 hall is omitted. *In 3.0, the characters from the Marvel series (excluding Ultron) replace the Command stands. Gallery Disney Concept 5.jpg|Concept Art of the 2.0 Hall of Heroes Mr. Incrideble Hall of Heroes.jpg|Mr. Incredible in the Hall of Heroes Iron Man hall of heroes 2.jpg|Iron Man flying inside the Hall of Heroes Category:Locations Category:Disney Infinity Category:Disney Infinity 1.0 Category:Available in 2.0 Category:Available in 3.0